Derritiendo Un Corazon de Hielo
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: La traicion de las 2 personas mas importantes en su vida,cambia la vida de brenda walsh, pasando de ser una chica alegre,a una sin corazon, podra alguien derrumbar los muros a su alrededor, podra brenda walsh volver a creer en el amor
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Bueno hola a todos ,este es mi primer fanfics de Beverly hills 90210, siempre fui fan de esa serie, y mas de brenda y dylan,aun en dia no me cabe en la cabeza , porque su relacion termino asi, bueno esta historia empienza desde la traicion de dylan,en mi historia , tomare"prestado" algunos de los personajes de Dawson s Creek, para hacer mas real mi historia,,,,,de toda forma escribo esto por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad; No poseo ningun personaje de berverly hills 90210, porque si asi fuera dylan y brenda se hubiesen quedado juntos...<strong>

Nadie se imagina como de repente de la noche a la mañana tu vida cambia por completo, en un momento crees que lo tienes todo, y ahora resulta que no tienes nada .nada mas que la traicion ,el engaño, las mentiras de aquellas personas por las que tu daria tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces, pero te das cuentas que son ellos las que te dan la puñalada por la espalda, y tu no tiene mas remedio que morir desangrada por la herida. Y eso lo esta padeciendo en carne viva Brenda Walsh, que estando frente al gran amor de su vida dylan mckay , y su mejor amiga del alma, que ella consideraba como una hermana, kelly taylor fueran los que le rompieran el corazon de la manera mas vil y cruel posible, ella estaba en shock, confundida, quizas muerta, mejor dicho estaba muerta en vida, no sentia nada, para ella todo le daba igual, asi que trato de alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ellos, porque sino ella misma no sabia que seria capaz de hacerles a esos, dos.. pero dylan y kelly no eran concientes realmente del daño que le hicieron...

Dylan mirando a brenda: Bren...lo siento mucho pero paso...

Brenda con una mirada fria: No me llames bren mckay, soy brenda ,,,,brenda walsh,,,y cuando a que lo sientes...dudo mucho que alguien como tu pueda sentir algo...

Y esas duras palabras fueron como puñales clavados para dylan ,jamas penso ver a brenda con tanto dolor, tristeza, ira y sobretodo odio hacia el, tenia la esperanza de poder hacerle entender que era lo mejor que no estuvieran juntos, que el se habia enamorado de kelly, y que al menos ellos pudieran quedar como amigos, pero el odio puro de brenda hacia el, desaparecio toda esperanza con respecto a eso, entonces fue el turno de kelly de defender su relacion con dylan.

Kelly mirando fijamente: No seas injusta brenda, piensas que nosotros quisimos esto? nos enamoramos brenda, tu estabas en paris...

Brenda sarcastica: OHHHHHHHH señorita perfecta taylor piensa justificar sus acciones , poniendo mi ausencia como excusa- viendo a kelly taylor mas friamente si es posible-pues permiteme decirte eso es relamente patetico incluso para alguien tan bajo como tu...

Y kelly realmente estaba en shock, la aptitud de brenda era realmente escalofriante, aunque con toda la razon del mundo, no podria creer que a pesar de que estaba con dylan , la mirada de dolor, tristeza de brenda walsh seria algo que la perseguiria de por vida. Por su parte brenda decidio alejarse de ellos para siempre, pero antes no se iba sin decirle a esos dos unas cuantes verdades...

Brenda mirando friamente a dylan: Escuchame dylan mckay , por que no lo repetire dos veces, te fui sincera, te fui fiel, si te fui fiel, porque te explique con lujos detalles mi encuentro con rick en paris, por lo tanto no tienes excusas para tu traicion,me enfrente a todos por ti, al mundo entero me eche encima sin importarme las consecuencias solamente por ti, lastima que tu no puedas decir lo mismo, deseo que sea feliz, a costa del sufrimientos de los demas,pero en fin,ya que, da igual lo que hagas para mi-mirando a kelly-Kelly, kelly , kellly, te miro de pie a cabeza y me pregunto como alguna vez quise ser como tu, porque ahora con toda sinceridad , me alivio de no ser como tu, ese hubiera sido el error mas grande de mi vida, al igual que dylan deseo que seas feliz, si es que tu conciencia te deja tranquila,ahora me voy , y espero que en el cerebro de ambos tengan una idea de no buscarme, llamarme o hablarme porque entre ustedes no creo que sea buena idea...y con eso salio corriendo mientras dejo a 2 personas con mucho que pensar..

Kelly llorando,abrazando a dylan: Dylan crees que hicimos lo correcto? que estamos juntos, a pesar que le rompimos el corazon a brenda,,,

Dylan suspirando profundamente: Es mejor esto kel, no podiamos engañar a brenda por tanto tiempo mas ,ella se merecia saber la verdad por nosotros y no por terceras personas...

Kelly mas tranquila : Tienes razon, pero crees que ella puede perdonarnos, crees que volveremos a ser amigas otra vez...

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dylan mckay no sabia que responder a eso, hasta haces horas atras estaba seguro que brenda se conformaria con dar por terminada su relacion y ser amigos, pero evidentemente la mirada de brenda hacia ellos, le destrozo todo su sueño, asi que no queria mentirle a kelly, pero tampoco darle falsas esperanzas...

Dylan suspirando profundamente: La verdad no se kel, debemos ser nosotros que le demos tiempo a ella , para pensar , quizas ella vuelva con nosotros con el tiempo,,,,solo hay que esperar...

Kelly sonrio pensando en que tal vez ella y brenda volvieran ser amigas, pero dylan muy en el fondo con sumo dolor ,sabe que cuando brenda toma una decision ,la cumple contra viento y marea, sabe perfectamente que brenda decidio sacarlo de su vida para siempre,,,y lo ironico para el,es que no estaba para nada feliz el que brenda walsh ya no forme parte de su vida.

* * *

><p><span>En la casa de los Walsh.<span>

Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de la familia walsh, tanto jim como brandon veian alegremente la television , coversando amenamente entre padre e hijo, y la señora de la casa Cindy cocinaba para sus "dos hombres de la casa", pero su tranquilidad se fue abruscamente interrumpida cuando una alterada, dolorida ,traicionada brenda walsh , entro directo a su habitacion, Al principio su madre suspiro profundamente, siempre supo que su hija tendia a ser melodramatica por cualquier cosa, pero no tenia idea que su hija acaba de pasar por lo peor que se le puede pasar a cualquier mujer ,ser traicionada por el amor de su vida y mas si lo hizo con su mejor amiga. Brenda estaba practicamente enloquecida, necesitaba sacar su ira, dolor, y sufrimiento como sea, asi que empezo destruyendo su habitacion, lanzando todo a su paso...

Brenda llorando y gritando a la vez: POR QUE? PORQUE YO SEÑOR? TAN MALA SOY,,,TAN FASTIDIOSA SOY QUE MERECIA ESTO...NO PUEDO MAS ,,,,,DESEARIA ESTAR MUERTA,,,,AL MENOS MUERTA TODOS SERIA FELICES...

Y en ese momento , debido al gran ruido proveniente de la habitacion de brenda, tanto sus padres como brandon fueron a ver que pasaba con ella. Se sorprendieron y se asustaron a la vez al escuchar a una brenda totalmente histerica, asi que por suerte cindy tenia otra llave e inmediatamente jim hablo firmemente a brenda.

Jim firmemente: Se puede saber que esta pasando contigo brenda?...

Pero quedo totalmente enmudecido al ver el estado de su hija, la que estaba frente ahi no era la burbujeante, dramatica y alegre brenda walsh, era una joven sin vida, como si su alma se le hubiera arrancado del alma, su brenda estaba totalmente desañilada, su maquillaje estropeados por las lagrimas, y sobretodo sus ojos expresaron totalmente desdicha y dolor, tenia sospechas de quien le causo dolor a su hija, pero esperaba que no estuviera en lo correcto. Brandon estaba igual que su padre, por ser hermano gemelo sentia de pie a cabeza, su dolor, y deseos de morirse, es como si brenda walsh murio literalmente, un escalofrio en su piel al pensar que puede perder a su hermana en cualquier momento, el tambien se imagino quien es el causante de esta tragedia, si estaba en lo correcto, cierto mckay que conoce deseara nunca haber conocido a brandon walsh, porque el por su hermana es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. pero la que sufria mas era cindy, ella hubiera deseado tener en ese momento una varita magica y borrar todo el sufrimiento de su hija, pero lamentablemente no podia...

Cindy acercandose a brenda: Brenda mi hija, que te paso,,,que te hicieron,,,,,

Y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a brenda desaparecieron por completo, cayendo de rodillas, aferrandose con fuerza a su madre, empezo a llorar fuertemente..

Brenda llorando fuertemente: Me mataron mama, ellos...me mataron,,,,,,,dylan y kelly me traicionaron,,,me mataron...

Y cindy abrazo con fuerza a su hija que estaba totalmente destrozada, a tal punto que estaba temblando por lo que preocupo mas a su madre...

Cindy preocupada: Brandon baja inmediatamente a la cocina y buscame un te que tengo preparado- viendo que brando bajo inmediatamente, se dirijio a brenda-brenda me escuchas, no te duermas mi amor , mantente despierta quieres,,,,por favor brenda,,,

Pero brenda solo le medio sonrio a su madre, a estas alturas para ella quedarse dormida y nunca despertar seria lo mejor para ella y para todos, asi sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos sino antes escuchar el grito de su padre...

Jim gritando: BRENDAA...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores, que les parecio, bueno o malo, de todas formas continuare la historia, si quieren revisen por favor...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Beverly Hills 90210, yo solo los uso por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><span>En la casa de los Walsh:<span>

En la casa de la familia walsh el ambiente que se respiraba era de una total preocupacion y nerviosismo acerca de la situacion de unos de sus miembros, especificamente de brenda walsh, que hace minutos llego a su casa en un estado histerico, molesta pero sobretodo con una sensacion de desesperacion y traicion por parte de aquellas personas en quienes mas confiaba, a tal punto de no aguantar mas y se desmayo ante el asombro de sus padres y su hermano gemelo brandon. En estos momentos la salud de brenda empeoraba ya que su temperatura estaba muy alta, para jim como brandon creia que deberian llevarla al hospital, pero cindy se quejo diciendo que conociendo a su hija como la conoce sabe que no estaria dispuesta a ir sabiendo que los demas la irian a ver de inmediato, y ya su hija ha pasado por demasiada cosas ,para que encima de eso verle la cara a todos despues de lo que paso con dylan y kelly. Porque si algo que en este momento cindy walsh estaba segura, es que los "supuestos amigos" de su hija, donna, david, sabian de antemano lo que estaba sucediendo con dylan y kelly, y si ella que no es la afectada en esto no los quiere ni ver a ninguno de ellos ni en pintura, se podra imaginar como reaccionaria su hija, y ver nuevamente a su hija destrozada es algo que no volveria permitir nuevamente.

Jim acercandose a cindy: Cindy amor esta segura de lo que estamos haciendo-viendo fijamente a su esposa-la fiebre de brenda aun esta alta,es mas esta aumentando...no crees que deberiamos llevarla al hospital...

Cindy firmemente: No jim nos quedamos y punto, confia en mi jim hare todo lo posible por bajarle la fiebre a brenda,solo no quiero que se empeore mas, si todos ellos la vieran en el hospital, tu mas que nadie te puedes imaginar como se pondria,,,

Jim suspirando profundamente. Supongo que tienes razon, no me puedo creer que ese miserable haya destruido a nuestra hija cindy, yo lo sabia y ninguno de ustedes me hicieron caso..

Cindy suspirando tranquilamente: Lo se y por eso te pido jim que por favor cuando nuestra hija se despierte no le recrimines nada, ya bastante tiene la pobre con todo eso, para que tu la ataques

Jim mirando a su esposa: Por supuesto cindy, ademas con lo que vi hace un momento, ya no hay reclamo alguno cindy, te das cuenta que dylan y kelly acabaron con nuestra hija, que la que esta aqui acostada no es ni la sombra de nuestra brenda..

Cindy acariciando el cabello de brenda: Se ciertamente jim, como madre me duele verla asi, sin su sonrisa, y cuando escuche que queria morise por dios jim,fue la sensacion mas dolorosa que he vivido despues de la muerte de mi hermana...por eso voy a estar con ella , la ayudare en todo jim...pero dime brandon se fue a trabajar...

Jim suspirando profundamente; Si y no sabes cuanto me costo convencerlo, entre tu y yo sabemos que brenda es la mas terca , pero hoy brandon definitivamente le hizo competencia..

Cindy sonriendo a su esposo: Es ironico esos dos son tan parecidos, y a la vez distintos jim, pero sobretodo unidos, es evidente la molestia de brandon , el igual que nosotros jamas imagino ver en ese estado a brenda, solo espero que no se encuentre con dylan o kelly, porque me temo que pueda hacer una locura...

Jim asentio mantuviendose en silencio, orando porque su hija reaccione y salga del abismo donde esta metida, y que brandon no haga algo que se pueda arrepentir despues...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras que en la Luncheria de Nat:<span>

En el lugar de trabajo ,brandon walsh caminaba de un lugar a otro para despejar su mente despues de todo lo sucedido con su hermana brenda,pero era imposible, el nunca creyo ver a su hermana tan desvastada,tan sumisa, siempre la vio fuerte, y sobretodo melodramatica, siempre exagerando, pero al parecer esa brenda ya no existe mas, y lo mas cruel para el ,es saber a quien consideraba como un hermano para el se convirtio en el verdugo de su hermana,y lo mas escalofriante es que kelly taylor tambien se confabulo a la destruccion de brenda, oro mentalmente si esos dos se encuentra con el , ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que seria capaz de hacerle .Pero como si el destino jugara cruelmente con el y su familia, precisamente Dylan Mckay acompañado de Kelly Taylor entraron a la luncheria de nat.

Dylan sonriendo a brandon: Hey bran como estas...como te va en el trabajo...

Y por primera vez en su vida brandon walsh estaba totalmente en shock, como se puede ser tan cinicos,,,y cruel al mismo tiempo, acaso esos dos no podian por lo menos suponer que si hablaron con su hermana de su relacion era mas que obvio que el estaba enterado, bueno no es que brenda dijiera nada solamente que ellos dos la mataron y su apariencia,mas su enfermedad es prueba viviente de eso. Por eso que por su hermana y por el aprecio que le tiene a nat, se controlo para no matar a dylan ahi mismo...asi que se dirijio a el ..

Brandon con tono escalofriante: Yo estoy bien dylan...gracias por preguntar...

Pero tanto dylan como kelly notaron el tono frio de brandon, tenian una idea del porque, pero ellos quisieron comprobarlo de una vez..

Kelly preocupada: Hey brandon te pasa algo...sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

Brandon sarcastico: Te parece kelly...porque con amigas como tu quien necesitas enemigo...

Dylan en shock : Que te pasa brandon ,no puedes hablarle asi a kel,es que tienes razones para actuar asi con ella...

Brandon mirando friamente a dylan: Pues mckay no tengo muchas razones...solamente una Brenda Walsh...no les parece que mi hermana es una razon mas que suficiente para mi trato con tu amante mckay..

Y en ese momento finalmente dylan y kelly cayeron en la cuenta de que brandon estaba enterado de todo, pero dylan no queria perder la amistad de la persona que mas confio en el y que el lo consideraba como un hermano.

Dylan mirando fijamente a brandon: Escuchame bran, hay una explicacion para esto...

Brandon mirando friamente: Ante todo ni me llames viejo o bran...soy brandon para ti mckay...y en cuanto a las explicaciones guardatelas..porque evidentemente no hay mucho que explicar,,,

Y dylan sintio una especie de dejavu, porque de la forma en que se esta actuando brandon ante el y kelly,de esa misma manera actuo brenda, lo que significa que no solo perdio a brenda sino tambien la amistad de brandon, solo espera que su relacion con kelly valga la pena el sacrificio...

Brando levantando la voz: Que se creen ustedes dos...que pueden ir destuyendo la vida de las personas asi como si nada, y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido...

Kelly llorando ante las palabras de brandon: Escuchanos brandon tu no entiendes...

Brandon mirando friamente a kelly: No srta. taylor la que no entiendes eres tu como se puede ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento de la persona que mas te estimo ,que confio en ti, que te vio como una hermana-viendo que kelly no contesto- eso pense, no tienes ni la mas remota idea del daño que le causaste a mi hermana, asi que si ambos tienen una minima gota de interes por el bienestar de brenda, se alejaran de ella para siempre...

Dylan furioso: Tu no puedes prohibirnos nada brandon, tenemos derechos de tratar de arreglar las cosas con brenda...

Brandon sarcastico: Arreglar que mckay, crees realmente que se pueden arreglar algo aqui, mi hermana esta muerta en vida gracias a ustedes-mirando friamente a dylan y kelly continuo- yo nunca me meti dylan en tu relacion con brenda porque confie en ustedes, especialmente en ti, y mira con que me saliste, asi que grabate esto dylan mckay no solo Jim te impedira acercarte a brenda ,ahora soy yo que te digo que si la miras, hablas o esta a un metro de ella, vas a conocerme realmente,y te aseguro dylan que no quieres saber como soy yo cuando se trata de defender a mi hermana...

Y en medio de la discusion, stevie, andrea, donna y david aparecieron para saber porque tanto escandalo, y el comportamiento casi violento de brandon hacia dylan y kelly. Por su parte brandon penso mentalmente que era mejor matar 2 pajaros de un solo tiro, es decir , saber quienes son sus verdaderos amigos de el y brenda, y quienes estaban al tanto de la relacion de dylan y kelly. en ese momento andrea se acerco a brandon.

Andrea preocupada: Brandon que significa esto? Porque actuas friamente contra dylan y kelly..

Brandon mirando fijamente a andrea: Bueno jefa, primeramente me gustaria saber algo, y espero que ustedes me responda con toda sinceridad...de ahi te dire la razon de mi comportamiento...

Andrea confundida: Bueno pregunta lo que quieras brandon...

Stevie sonriendo a brandon: Claro viejo para esos somos los amigos , cuenta con nosotros siempre..

Brandon suspirando tranquilamente: Ustedes sabian acerca de la relacion que dylan mckay y kelly taylor mantenia a espaldas de mi hermana brenda...

Brandon dejo caer la bomba a todos, mientras que andrea y stevie realmente tenian una cara de sorpresa , no se puede decir lo mismo de donna y david, ambos tenian la cabeza abajo, evidentemente para el mayor de los walsh estos dos estaban mas que enterados de la traicion de dylan y kelly hacia su hermana.

Brandon mirando friamente a donna y david: Donna ,david tienen algo que decir al respecto...

Donna entre lagrimas: Brandon lo siento mucho es que kelly es mi amiga...

Brandon sarcastico: Y a brenda que la parta un rayo verdad- mirandola friamente- no te puedes justificar con eso donna o se es amiga de una , o de las dos...pero ya estamos mas que claro de que lado esta verdad...

David defendiendo a su novia: No hables asi a donna brandon, se que debio decirselo a brenda pero estaba kelly ante que ella, ellas han sido amigas mucho antes que brenda llegara...

Brandon sarcastico: WOW y asi es como se justifica una traicion , no me digas ahora Silver, que por tu inmenso amor de hermano hacia kelly fue que tu te calleste tambien verdad-viendo a david en shock continuo- asi como de la noche a la mañana no te sales ese amor fratenal por kelly, asi que no me salga con lo de donna, porque si es asi como piensas , respondeme porque donna no lo penso 2 veces para viajar con brenda, porque dejo abandonada a su queridisima amiga del alma kelly taylor...asi que no me salgan ustedes 2 con esas excusas pateticas...

Stevie mirando a brandon : Es mas que obvio viejo porque actuas asi contra esos dos...viejo de verdad no lo sabia , si lo hubiera sospechado te lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente..

Andrea abrazando a brandon : Yo tampoco lo sabia, jamas me imagine que dylan y kelly fueran capaz de hacerle eso a brenda, a proposito brandon como esta brenda...

Brandon suspiro profundamente, ni siquiera el sabe a ciencia cierta como esta su hermana, obviamente por el estado en que dejo a brenda, evidentemente brenda walsh esta de todo menos bien, sabiendo que andrea y stevie realmente no tenian idea de la traicion de dylan , los miro fijamente...

Brandon mas tranquilo: Mira jefa que tal si tu y stevie me esperan hasta acabar mi turno, y asi les cuento sobre bren- mirando a dylan y los demas- porque evidentemente somo los unicos interesados realmente en brenda.

Kelly llorando: Brandon por favor no seas asi..si brenda tiene algo ,tenemos derecho a saber...

Brando Levantando nuevamente la voz: Es que no entiendes o no quiere entender, lo que le pase a mi hermana es asunto mio y de nadie mas ,tu asi como tu amante y tus amigos estan fueran de nuestra vidas estan claros...me explique ahora...

Y nadie dijo nada, solo asentieron , mientras que andrea y stevie esperaron pacientemente a brandon para saber sobre brenda, y en que puede ellos ayudar para que brenda walsh vuelva a sonreir...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Beverly Hills 90210, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la luncheria de Nat:<span>

Tanto andrea y stevie esperaban pacientemente a que brandon terminara su turno para conversar acerca de la situacion de brenda walsh, porque por la aptitud de brandon que siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona pacifica y mediadora, para querer casi matar a dylan con sus propias manos, le hacen suponer a los dos que brenda no tomo para nada bien la traicion de dylan, y como no tomarlo bien que despues de todo lo que ella paso por el, que se desvivio por el, que se enfrento a su propio padre por el ,todo para que?, para que el le pagara de semejante manera, engañandola con otra mujer, y encima de eso no cualquier mujer sino la mejor amiga de brenda Kelly Taylor. Stevie que es mujeriego y todo, siempre ha respetado la linea entre el y sus amigos especialmente con brandon que en poco tiempo que se conocen lo ve como un hermano , jamas le haria algo asi, por lo que no entiende de ninguna manera como kelly fue capaz de hacer esa atrocidad con brenda, realmente el alguna vez se sintio atraido por la bellisima kelly taylor , hoy en dia tiene una extraña sensacion de alivio de no haber insistido en ese tema, porque quizas ahora le estaria haciendo compañia a brenda, solamente espera el y andrea que brenda walsh se recupere totalmente aunque sabe que va a tardar mucho para ver a la brenda walsh de antes...

En un rincon de la luncheria de nat, hay 4 jovenes con los mismos pensamientos , haber traicionado a los gemelos walsh para ellos seria el gran error de su vida. La que se veia a simple vista que estaba realmente arrepentida era Donna Martin, para la joven diseñadora, no podia creer que eligio con suma facilidad a kelly sobre brenda, cuando siempre ha sido brenda la que la habia apoyado en todo, siempre habia estado para ella y para david tambien, el hecho de conocer a kelly antes que a brenda no justifica para nada que se haya callado tanto tiempo el secreto de la relacion de kelly con dylan. Por su parte David Silver no ha tenido una amistad profunda con brenda , pero ambos se han respetado mutuamente, ninguno cruzando la linea hasta ahora que el decidio guardarle el secreto a su queridisima futura hermana kelly taylor,brandon tenia razon era mas que obvio que el no queria a kelly como hermana, pero no podia hablar por su novia donna, que ella fue la que le pidio callarselo pero viendo a la pobre,sabes que tal vez haberse callado no fue una buena idea. Mientras que kelly y dylan ya no saben que hacer, kelly por su parte pase lo que pase lo unico seguro para ella es no dejar ir a dylan mckay , para ella el siempre ha sido suyo ,ella lo vio primero, que el se haya fijado primeramente en brenda fue por circunstancias ajenas a ellos, y solo espera que finalmente brenda entre en razon y se de cuenta que el destino de dylan siempre ha sido a lado de ella, pero dylan no piensa lo mismo. Su solo pensamiento es saber como esta brenda, que ella este bien, ya que sino es asi ,el no puede estar mas aqui , porque en el fondo de su corazon sabe que siempre a amado a brenda walsh, pero al saberla perdida se le rompe totalmente el corazon, en ese momento el y los demas ven como brandon se acerca a andrea y stevie.

Brandon suspirando profundamente: Bueno jefa estoy listo, pero al parecer nat escucho la conversacion y el tambien quiere saber acerca de brenda, espero que no les molesten si lo esperamos un momentico...

Andrea sonriendo a brandon: Claro que no brandon, sabes perfectamente que nat es como un segundo padre para nosotros ,es logico que se preocupe por brenda.

Stevie en acuerdo con andrea. Andrea tiene razon , mientra estemos las personas que realmente se preocupe por bren ,es lo que cuenta brandon..

Brandon sonrio a ambos amigos ,stevie tiene razon mientras por lo menos esten ellos con brenda es lo unico que importa para el, miro de reojo a la esquina vigilando que dylan y los demas hagan algo para saber sobre la situacion de brenda, porque segun la llamada que hizo a su casa, su hermana no ha cambiado en nada desde que la dejo inconciente con su padre,por lo que tenia que asegurarse por todos los medios que dylan mckay y los demas no se acerquen a brenda, de ninguna forma posible. Para suerte de el, stevie y andrea no estuvieron que esperar mucho ya que nat se les acerco a ellos..

Nat mirando seriamente a brandon. Bueno brandon estamos aqui, dinos que le pasa a mi chica del drama...

brandon sonrio nat era el unico que brenda le permitia que le dijiera asi, el sabia del amor de brenda por la actuacion...

Brandon susurrando a nat: Sera mejor hablar afuera...no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-haciendo que nat se voltee en direccion de dylan y los demas-te explicare cuando salgamos confia en mi viejo no te gustara para nada porque te pido eso...

Nat un poco sorprendido por la aptitud de brandon ,decidio hacerle caso asentiendo levemente con la cabeza, el al igual que stevie y andrea fueron afuera con brandon, para la mala suerte de dylan y los demas no se percataron hacia donde fueron, decidieron quedarse ahi, quizas nat que es el mas sabio de todos a pesar de que esta a punto de enterarse de la traicion de dylan y kelly hacia brenda, le dira a ellos acerca de lo que le esta pasando en estos momentos a brenda walsh.

Brandon seriamente: Bueno ya estamos aqui lejos de cualquiera de ellos , pudieran oir acerca de brenda-mirando a nat- viejo la razon por la que te dije lo que te dije alla adentro es que...dylan y kelly se estaban viendo a las espaldas de brenda...

Nat totalmente en shock: QUEEEE? esta seguro brandon..quizas hayas oido mal...

Brandon suspirando profundamente: Al menos que la propia brenda haya escuchado mal...y creeme nat que no dudo que no escucho mal, ella lllego a la casa totalmente histerica, fuera de control nunca pero nunca viejo ni siquiera con la muerte de nuestra tia martha habia visto asi a bren, es mas ni el mismo jim tuvo algo que decir al respecto, es como si solo fisicamente estuviera viva, pero por dentro mi hermana esta muerta gracias a esos traidores...miserables...

Andrea sorprendida: Dios mio realmente la pobre brenda debe estar sufriendo como nunca-viendo a brando que asentio continuo-y como se entero brenda de la verdad brandon

Brandon mas tranquilo: La verdad ni idea jefa, o ella atrapo a los dos en accion, o de una ella sospechaba y decidio conforntarlos

Stevie seriamente: Creo que lo segundo bran, ella ayer me pregunto acerca de los dos, si yo los veia a ambos juntos ultimamente...yo le dije que si, pero eso me parecio natural hasta ahora...

Brandon: Y lamentablemente si ella los confrontos no hay que ser un genio para saber que ellos confirmaron sus sospechas...por eso no quiero a esos dos ni a un metro de mi hermana nat ,si es asi no creo capaz de controlarme y no matar a dylan con mis porpias manos

Nat: Te entiendo brandon, pero que pasa con donna y david, porque a ellos tampoco quiere cerca de brenda..

Stevie mirando fijamente a nat: Porque mi estimado nat, eso dos sabian perfectamente de la relacion de dyla y kelly y decidieron mantenerse callados que tal...

Andrea suspirando profundamente: Me siento un poco mal con donna, pero ella tiene que entender que sino queria esta dentro de este lio debio mantenerse al margen, y en vez de eso no solo se callo sino que apoyo a kelly en sus mentiras..

Brandon: La jefa tiene razon nat, ni donna ni david asi como los otros dos no merecen nada de brenda y por mi parte esos 4 perdieron por completo conmigo, nadie , pero nadie lastima a mi hermana y se sale con la suya...bueno chicos los dejos debo ir a la casa a saber de bren , les prometo que les informare de cualquier cosa...

Stevie dandole la mano a brandon: Tranquilo bran ,sabes que cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea y te prometemos mantenernos con la boca cerrada ante esos 4 que seguros nos preguntaran acerca de brenda.

Nat seriamente: Asi es chico, dile a tus padres que espero que mi chica del drama se recupere, ella es bastante fuerte brandon,,no subestimes a tu hermana,se que con fe en dios y nuestra ayuda brenda volvera hacer la de antes...

Brandon suspirando profundamente: Ojala que asi nat,,,porque lo ironico es que extraño mas que nunca a mi dramatica hermana, la que esta en mi casa en estos momentos no es ni la sombra de mi bren nat,,,y eso es algo que no crea que pueda perdonarle nunca a dylan mckay y kelly taylor...

Y stevie, andrea, y nat asentieron que aunque no han visto personalmente el estado de brenda walsh, no es necesario ya que por la expresion de desconsuelo de brandon tiene una idea de como esta brenda walsh en este momento, solo queda para los 3 orar y tener mucha fe en la recuperacion de brenda walsh no solo por ella sino por el bien de brandon y su familia.

En el momento en que brandon se fue hacia su casa , los demas entraron nuevamente a la luncheria para ayudar a nat a cerrarla, y obviamente stevie estaba en lo cierto, tanto dylan como los demas lo estaban esperando, seguramente para saber acerca de brenda walsh, pero ninguno de ellos estaban preparados para ver a un nat defendiendo con uñas y garras a brenda walsh..

Nat mirando fijamente a dylan y los demas: Si ustedes 4 pretenden que yo les diga algo acerca de brendan, vayan bajandose de esa nube de ensueño en donde estan porque definitivamente no le dire nada acerca de ella me entendieron...me explique bien..

Donna en shock: Pero nat...tu no puedes..tenemos derecho a explicarnos...

Andrea seriamente: Explicar que donna? crees que la forma como traicionaron y apuñalaron a brenda por la espalda tiene explicacion alguna, perdoname pero yo no lo creo...

Kelly molesta: Hazme un favor andrea no te metas que despues de todo brenda y tu no son amigas que yo este enterada

Andrea riendo sarcasticamente a kelly: En eso te equivocas kelly , has estado tan ocupada con dylan ultimamente haciendo quien sabe que...que de seguro no notaste para nada que brenda y yo hemos hecho conexion mutua, o sea para que entienda mejor en esa cabeza hueca que tiene, yo he sido su hombro y ella el mio por lo tanto kel lamento decepcionarte querida, pero no solo por bren sino tambien por brandon tengo todo el derecho de meterme duelale a quien le duela ok...

Y kelly estaba totalmente en shock , mientras que nat sonrio internamente, stevie hubiera deseado tener una camara en ese momento, definitivamente la forma en que andrea puso en su lugar a kelly taylor no tenia precio, entonces dylan trato de hacer cambiar de opinion a nat.

Dylan mirando fijamente a nat: Escucha viejo se que tienes razones para dudar de nosotros, pero solo queremos arreglar las cosas con bren ,,por favor nat..

Nat firmemente: Primero que todo dylan se llama brenda no bren entendiste-viendo a dylan en shock-y porque no entiende que por los momentos no se puede arreglar nada ,dylan el daño esta hecho, como piensas hacer olvidar a brenda que la traicionaste, que despues de todo lo que paso por ti, la dejaste asi como si nada, y encima de eso eliges a su mejor amiga sobre ella, las cosas no son asi de simple dylan, madura de una vez no puedes andar por ahi dañando a la gente, y vivir tranquilo como si nada...si tiene una pizca de conciencia dylan de corazon olvidense de brenda por los momentos...ella necesita descansar aprender a vivir, y sobretodo volver a confiar en la gente pero con ustedes a su alrededor ,eso no va a ser posible,,,

Y dylan y los demas se mantuvieron en silencio, lamentablemente para ellos nat estaba en lo cierto a lo mejor para brenda seria que ellos la dejaran en paz hasta que ella se recuperara totalmente, pero la pregunta para todos en general es si Brenda Waslh se recuperara alguna vez? de ser asi perdonara ella a dylan y los demas... pero sobretodo pese al temor del propio dylan mckay volvera brenda walsh enamorarse otra vez...esas interrogantes esperan ser contestadas con el transcurrir el tiempo, y la unica persona que podia contestarla era la propia brenda walsh...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo nongun personaje de Bervely Hills 90210, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la Casa de la Familia Walsh:<span>

Despues de su enfrentamiento con dylan y los demas ,brandon finalmente llega mas o menos tranquilo a su casa, esperando de corazon que su hermana gemela brenda este mejor de como el la dejo horas antes de irse a trabajar en la luncheria de nat. El conoce a su hermana mas que nadie, no solamente por ser gemelos ,sino por ser grandes amigos y apoyarse mutuamente, sabe que brenda es dramatica, alocada ,rebelde y sobre todo impulsiva para hacer las cosas, en ese punto suspiro profundamente su hermana tiende a sacar de sus casillas a sus padres en especial a su padre Jim , que realmente logra exasperar al pobre viejo, Pero si lo unico de todo que nunca se puede criticar a brenda, es mas incluso envidiar a su hermana , es su gran capacidad de amar y luchar por lo que quiere y prueba fidedigna de eso fue dylan mckay...cerro los ojos para calmarse con solo pronunciar su nombre se le revuelve el estomago, es imposible pensar que por culpa de la persona que considero como un hermano, su hermana este en ese estado, jamas va a entender como dylan le hizo esto a brenda, si queria a kelly porque no se lo dijo a brenda desde un principio, porque algo le dice a brandon walsh es que fue brenda la que descubrio el engaño, y ni el miserable de dylan y la zorra de kelly tuvieron las agallas de enfrentarse a ella. Subiendo poco a poco las escaleras, vio a sus padres , y su hermana estaba completamente dormida...

Brando susurrando a su madre cindy: Hey mama ..como esta bren..dime que por lo menos mejoro algo desde que me fui..

Cindy en voz baja: Aun tiene fiebre pero no tan alta cuando te fuiste...en estos momentos esta descansando ,,o al menos eso espero..

Brandon confundido: A que te refieres con eso mama? esta dormida , se supone que esta descansando...

Jim suspirando profundamente: Brandon lo que tu madre quiere decir es que tu hermana esta teniendo pesadillas constantemente , y adivina de que se trata sus pesadillas..

Brandon suspirando tristemente: Se trata de dylan y kelly verdad-viendo que sus padres asentieron continuo-algo me dice que bren los atrapos infragantes lo cual ocasiono que ella haya reaccionado de la manera que lo hizo...

Cindy en voz baja: Nosotros tambien los creemos brandon,ella gritaba en sus sueños porque me hicieron estos, que les hice yo..y todo ese tipo de cosa, yo estoy mas que segura que ella los vio a ambos...

Jim furioso: Lo que me provoca matar a dylan con mis propias manos-viendo que brenda que un seguia dormida-que les parece que bajemos y hablemos en la cocina para que brenda pueda descansar tranquilamente.

Tanto brandon como cindy asentieron y junto con jim bajaron hacia la cocina para hablar con toda normalidad acerca de lo sucedido con brenda, mientras que la joven interiormente lucha contra la sensacion de ser traicionada por las personas que alguna vez represento todo su mundo en su vida...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras que en la casa de playa de Donna Martin:<span>

Entretanto despues de entender finalmente que por los momentos y por la tranquilidad de brenda walsh, tanto dylan,kelly, donna y david no tienen ninguna oportunidad alguna de hacer las paces con ella, es mas ahora tienen a brandon como su peor enemigo dispuesto a todo por proteger a su hermana, todos ellos decidieron pasar un rato en la casa de playa de donna, tratando de asimiliar los ultimos acontecimientos. En el auto durante el recorrido hacia la casa de donna , hubo un silencio casi sepustral,tipico de los velorios, de como si hubiera muerto alguien, no es que brenda haya muerto, pero su alma, su corazon puro si lo esta y eso ninguno de los ocupantes del auto de dylan mckay podran perdonarse alguna vez. En especial donna, sabiendo que brenda siempre la apoyo en todo, nunca la abandono, le ofrecio una amistad sincera, no entiende porque la dejo por kelly, ella misma se rie sarcasticamente, la razon porque traiciono a brenda, es que kelly fue amiga de ella antes que brenda se presentara en la foto, pero a decir verdad kelly nunca escucha sus problemas, nunca le aconseja, es mas kelly se burlo de su relacion con david, cuando brenda la animo a acercarse a el, la ironia que tiene la vida, ahora va a tener que pagar con creces ese error cometido. Finalmente llegaron a su casa y todos ellos se sentaron en la sala de estar, david para romper el silencio fue el primero en hablar.

David abrazando a donna: Bueno al parecer este no fue un dia tipico en nuestras vidas...

Nadie ni siquiera donna sabia como interpretar ese comentario, por una parte no estaban ninguno de ellos en los animos de aguantar las bromas sin sentido de david, pero por otro lado definitivamente era verdad que este dia no fue nada normal para ningunos de ellos. Para donna era intrigante saber como brenda se entero de la verdad acerca de la relacion de dylan y kelly ,solo espera que sus sospechas en la forma como su hasta ahora amiga se haya enterado de la relacion secreta de ambos no sean ciertas, asi que decidio aclarar sus dudas totalmente.

Donna mirando fijamente a kelly y dylan a la vez: Despues de lo que paso hoy , a mi me gustaria saber kelly, dylan como fue que brenda se entero de todo, supongo que ustedes tuvieron la valentia de decirle a ella verdad...

Y kelly y dylan se miraron entre si no podian mirar a la cara a donna, esta por su parte tenia la sensacion que lamentablemente sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba empezando a molestarse con dylan y kelly...

Donna empezando a molestarse. Le acabo de preguntar como diablos brenda se entero de su relacion , respondame-viendo fijamente a kelly-dime por favor kelly que hiciste lo que me prometiste...dime que ustedes no fueron capaces de ir tan lejos con brenda...por favor kelly...

kelly cabizbaja: Lo siento donna, la verdad es que brenda fue de sorpresa a la casa de dylan y ella...pues...nos encontro...

Donna terminado por kelly: Los encontros a los dos infragante verdad kelly, los encontro a ambos juntos, es increible como ustedes dos puedan estar frente de mi ,despues de eso...

Y decir que donna martin estaba molesta era el eufemismo del año, estaba furica,furica con ella misma por creer en kelly y dylan, por creer que ellos se enfrentaria a brenda, pero sobretodo furica por traicionar a brenda por alguien como kelly, ahora sabe quien es realmente kelly taylor, una persona egoista, envidiosa sobretodo de brenda, vil, y sin sentimientos alguno capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir con sus objetivos, asi sea a costa del sufrimiento de los demas. Estaba realmente molesta que dylan tuvo que acercarse a ella para tratar de calmarla.

Dylan tratando de calmar a donna: Calmate donna ,se que cometimos un error al no decirle a brenda..

Donna sumamente furiosa: Un error dylan mckay , un error al engañar a brenda de la forma vil y cruel como lo hicieron, un error hacerme callar con la excusa de que ustedes mismos le dirian la verdad a brenda, un error seguir viviendo una mentira durante tanto tiempo, un error dylan mckay eso es mas haya de un error, es asqueroso, mezquino de su parte, ambos son las personas mas miserable que he conocido, me siento enferma con solo estar frente a ustedes dos..

Kelly en shock por la reaccion de donna: No puedes hablarnos asi donna , te recuerdo que somos amigas ante de que conocieras a brenda...

Donna con cara de fastidio: Y por enesima vez vas a sacar eso a tu favor kelly , pues noticia a ultima hora me vale un cuerno quien fue amiga antes o despues,aqui se trata de brenda no de mi, asi al carajo con que te debo fidelidad, porque obviamente si tu no fuiste fiel a la promesa que me hiciste de hablar con brenda tu misma,que te hace suponer que despues de lo que paso seguiremos siendo amigas..

David mirando con sorpresa: Donna no crees que estas exagerando un poco las cosas...

Donna mirando friamente a david: Exagerando david,,,que te pasa?, brandon tiene razon david desde cuanto ese amor fraternal por kelly ahora-viendo a david en shock- no me mires asi que sabes que es la verdad, como puedo exagerar david cuando la que esta sufriendo aqui es brenda, te puedes poner en el lugar de brenda, como te sentirias tu si yo te engañara a tus espaldas con stevie que es tu mejor amigo , ah respondeme a eso david...

Al ver que david no contesto ,,,continuo con su discurso..

Donna sarcastica: Exacto david no sabrias como reaccionarias en ese momento , asi que por mucho que te amo y que jamas te engañaria no vuelvas a decir que exagero porque lo que yo siento es minimo, a lo que debe estar pasando brandon y su familia por la salud de brenda ok-viendo que david asentio miro fijamente a kelly-voy a descansar un poco y cuando me despiertes aspiro que tu y tus cosas no esten aqui en mi casa ...

Kelly totalmente en shock: QUUEEE? que estas hablando donna tu no puedes hacerme esto..

Donna mirando friamente a kelly: Hola kelly si se te olvida esta es mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que quiero en este momentos es que te vayas de mi casa-mirando friamente a dylan- y antes que digas algo dylan te recuerdo, que si tuviste la suficiente hombria de engañar a brenda por bastante tiempo ,tambien debes ser lo suficientemente hombre para llevartela contigo y asi vivir su nido de amor, en estos momentos no quiero verlos a ninguno de los dos, quizas no lo quiera volver a verlos jamas-viendo a david- acompañame a mi cuarto david , necesito descansar, ya lo saben cuando despierte no los quiero ver ,sino abstenganse a las consecuencias...

David asentio y acompaño a donna a su cuarto, mientras que kelly lloro en los brazos de dylan, al parecer tanto kelly taylor como dylan mckay estan empezando pagar caro la traicion hacia brenda walsh, sin saber que ese seria el principio del infierno que vivirian despues de todo el dolor que le ocasionaron a la mas joven de los gemelos walsh...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Beverly Hills 90210, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la casa de la familia Walsh.<span>

Despues de horas , de los cuales parecian dias ,la joven adolescente brenda walsh finalmente desperto del ensueño que tenia por haberse sentido traicionada y vilmente herida por dylan mckay y kelly profundamente no sabe exactamente que hacer a partir de hoy, no sabe como confrontar a esos dos en el momento que regrese a la preparatoria,solo hay algo que estaba mas que claro para en el momento que en dylan mckay la traiciono ella ya no seria la misma brenda de antes, que no volveria a confiar en nadie, que cualquier hombre que se le acerque tendra que pensarlo 2 veces porque ,ella se convertitia en una mujer fria y calculadora, sin sentimientos que no permitiria que nadie nuevamente pisoteara su corazon y que hiciera con el lo que quisieran. A partir de este momento brenda walsh no dejara que nada ni nadie vuelva a lastimarla, asi vaya contra lo que alguna vez creyo fervientemente, no abrira su corazon,jamas volvera a enamorarse ,su corazon murio gracias a dos personas. Dylan Mckay y Kelly taylor... asi que frente a su espejo roto se dijo a si misma..

Brenda hablando a si misma: No mas brenda walsh, no mas lagrimas, no mas tristeza, no mas rabia, a partir de hoy volveras a vivir , pero viviras a tu manera,,,,no volvere a caminar hacia atras,sere fuerte, decidida,valiente, a partir de hoy dylan mckay y kelly taylor estan fuera de mi vida, a partir de hoy ellos y quienes me traicionaron se daran cuenta que brenda walsh no se inclina ante nadie, que no se destruye por nadie , eso lo juro,por mis padres, por mi hermano brandon, por mi misma, que en este momento de brenda walsh no se burla nadie...

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la familia walsh, brandon poco a poco le explico a sus padres el confrontamiento que tuvo con dylan y kelly al principio para despues david y donna unirse a ellos. Cindy suspiro profundamente tenia la idea de que donna y david estaban enterado de todo esto, pero esperaba que eso no fuera verdad, pero lamentablemente la realidad la golpeo nuevamente, no podria creer como donna pudo hacerle algo asi a brenda, despues de que su hija la apoyo en todo , es dificil de creer como una persona como donna martin puede actuar doble clara...

Jim suspirando profundamente: Bueno al menos sabemos que podemos contar con nat, andrea y stevie..

Cindy seriamente : Si pero algo me dices que dylan y kelly no se quedaran asi tan tranquilos, no puedo creer porque dylan si dejo a brenda por kelly , aun persites en hablar con brenda y para que?

Brandon : La verdad mama no tengo respuesta a eso, yo tampoco puedo coincibir como despues que esos dos traicionaron a mi hermana ,aun pretenden acercarse a ella.

Jim seriamente: Si dylan o kelly tratan nuevamente de acercarse a brenda ,entonces hay es que me van a conocer realmente, por mucho que alguna vez estime a ambos , mi hija siempre va a ser mi prioridad.

* * *

><p><span>Entretanto en la casa de Dylan:<span>

Poco a poco dylan y kelly llegaban a lugar de su destino final que era la casa de dylan ,propiamente dicho este lugar era el nido de amor entre el y kelly , a su vez tambien fue su refugio con brenda, en este lugar ambos compartieron tantos momentos especaiales entre ellos, para brenda y dylan no eran necesarios las palabras ambos se entendian a la perfeccion , pero ahora dylan mckay tendra que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus ciegamente que su relacion con brenda iba demasiado rapido ,que en un momento a otro brenda le pediria comprometerse en la relacion , y si algo que nunca pero nunca dylan mckay ha querido en su vida cualquier tipo de compromiso que lo aten de por vida, asi que espera que no haya cometido un error en dejar a brenda por kelly, sabe que kelly es de esas personas con la mente abierta que en ningun momento piensa que el matrimonio es la mejor opcion, mas si ella padecio el infierno de matrimonio de sus padres, como el divorcio conllevo a su madre jackie convertirse en alcoholica, por lo que cree que kelly jamas desearia volver a caer en lo mismo. Finalmente llegaron en un silencio casi sepustral, asi que dylan decidio romper el silencio.

Dylan mirando fijamente a kelly: Bueno aqui estamos kel, al parecer estamos como al principio eh...

Kelly suspirando profundamente: Estamos seguros que estamos haciendo lo correcto dylan?

Dylan confundido: A que te refieres con eso kel, ya habiamos quedados de acuerdo que estariamos juntos hasta el final...

Kelly seriamente: Aunque eso signifique destruir la vida de uno de nuestros mejores amigos , a quien confio realmente en ti...

Dylan suspirando profundamente: Kel lo hemos hablado esto antes, que queria que hiciera que fingir ser feliz a su lado cuando pienso en ti dia y noche, crees que es justo kelly..

Kelly mirando fijamente a dylan: Pero si fue justo que nos atrapare in fragante verdad-viendo que dylan no contesto continuo-exactamente al vernos a los dos como nos encontro,dudo mucho que nos perdone

Dylan abrazando fuertemente a kelly : Vamos kel, se que ella tiene razones para estar molesta, a lo mejor debemos dejarla sola por un tiempo, estoy seguro que ella nos perdonara, tu sabes como es brenda, en su corazon no cabe el odio o resentimientos hacia las personas...

Antes que kelly pudiera responder a eso,dylan la beso fervientemente, en ese momento ambos se olvidaron de todo lo que le brenda, donna, de todas aquellas personas que se habian visto de manera dierecta o indirecta afectada por su relacion amorosa. Dylan levanto a kelly entre sus brazos, llevandola inmediatamente a su habitacion. Poco a poco los besos fueron mas apasionados,dylan pidio entrada a kelly para explorar su boca, la cual esta gustosamente acepto, sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla infernal, la ropa estorba para los dosa, dylan empujo a kelly hacia la cama. Totalmente desnudos, dylan se presto a darle toda su atencion a kelly , mordisqueando,chuchando sus firmes senos, provocando que la rubia gimiera de total extasis. Ambos se necesitaban , se deseaban , querian terminar con su tortura, entonces dylan penetro nuevamente a kelly, sus embestidas eran fuertes y salvajes provocando que ambos gritaran de puro placer...

Kelly gimiendo: ahhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh dylan dylan dylannnnn mas rapido, mas duro masssss...dylannnnnnn

Dylan gimiendo: ohhhhhh kelly kelly...mi kelly, mia ...mia solamente miaaaaaaaaa

Kelly gimiendo mas fuerte: tuya solamente tuya de nadie mas...ohhhhh ya no puedoo masssssssss DYLANNNNNNNNNNNN

Dylan gritando: KELLYYYYYYYYYYYY

Y ambos cayeron rendidos despues de amarse completamente, pero algo curioso paso mientras que kelly taylor dormia placidamente en los fuertes brazos de su amante, no se puede decir de lo mismo de su amante dyaln mckay. A pesar de que acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con su amante, con la chica que eligio vivir su vida, no se siente seguro con esto, no puede entender porque la gemela de los walsh aun sigue en su cuerpo y alma, al estar con kelly es solamente fisico, pero con brenda era algo mas, era amor verdadero,real, y sincero, pero quizas no estaba destinado para el, lo mejor para dylan mckay es vivir su vida sin brenda walsh y aprender amar a kelly taylor ,como su mujer, su novia, y la unica que estara en su vida para siempre...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Beverly Hills 90210, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de la Familia Walsh:<strong>

Después que brenda finalmente decidió calmarse, y pensar más detenidamente lo que su vida será, después de la traición de dylan y Kelly, decidió ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, suspirando profundamente sabía de antemano que tenía que enfrentarse a su familia, sobre todo a su padre, quien siempre vio que su relación con dylan era una pérdida de tiempo, ella exactamente no sabía si reír o llorar con respecto a eso, enfrentarse precisamente a jim walsh no le iba a ser nada sencillo para ella, pero que otra cosa puede hacer, con todo lo que siente en estos momentos ni siquiera tiene la fuerza de repicar contra cualquier cosa que diga su padre, que iba a decirle, después de todo él siempre tuvo la razón en todo, al parecer el dicho que "no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo" es perfecto para ella y su padre, así que sin más que pensar dejo que el agua de la ducha por los momentos borre por completo las memorias de dylan y Kelly ,aunque ella sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Abajo en la cocina tanto los padres de brenda como su hermano brandon estaban reunidos , intentando buscar la manera de ayudar a brenda de salir del abismo donde se encontraba, por lo menos los 3 eran más que conscientes que después de lo sucedido con dylan y Kelly ,brenda walsh no volvería hacer la misma de antes, por lo menos pasaría un tiempo para que ella se recupere por completo.

Jim seriamente: Bueno tenemos que hablar con ella cuando despierte

Cindy mirando fijamente a su esposo: Hablar con ella, o enfrentarla jim que es lo que quieres hacer con brenda

Jim totalmente en shock: A que te refieres Cindy, que es lo que ustedes dos piensan que yo le hare a mi hija

Brandon seriamente: Vamos papa, nosotros aquí sabemos perfectamente que nunca quisiste a dylan para bren, y ahora que el tiempo lamentablemente te dio la razón , que quieres que mama y yo pensemos, mira jim lo menos que queremos que la acoses, brenda no necesita ningún reclamo tuyo en este momento, por favor…

Ninguno de ellos saben que brenda estaba detrás de la pared de la cocina, escuchando la conversación que sus padres y su hermano gemelo tenían, obviamente se trataba de ella, mentalmente maldecía a dylan y Kelly a la vez, lo menos que quería era preocupar a sus padres, aunque sonrió internamente, ella nunca estaría sola, no mientras su gemelo estaba con ella, y eso es algo que ella estaría agradecida eternamente.

Jim mirando fijamente a su esposa y su hijo a la vez: Realmente ustedes piensan que después de ver a brenda en ese estado, yo podría reclamarle cualquier cosa, pues se equivocaron, aunque no lo crean personalmente nunca me imaginé que dylan fuera capaz de traicionar a brenda, una parte de mi quiso confiar en él, aunque siempre supe con todo lo que le rodea a dylan, nada bueno le iba a traer a brenda

Cindy suspirando profundamente: Bueno me alegro mucho escuchar eso, porque creo sinceramente que brenda va a necesitarnos más que nunca.

Brenda entrando a la cocina: Me alegra saber eso, porque apoyo es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

Brandon mirando a su hermana: Cuanto has oído de la conversación bren

Brenda sonriendo a su hermano: Lo suficiente para saber que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, tengo la suerte de tenerlos a ustedes como familia, sino no sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos

Cindy abrazando a su hija: Cariño sino quieres hablar de lo sucedido, nosotros te entendemos, te escucharemos cuando estés lista.

Brenda suspirando profundamente: No está bien mama, es mejor ahora que nunca no crees, además de todas formas, me tengo que enfrentar a ellos, en cualquier momento, huir de mis problemas no va hacer que mi dolor desaparezca.

Jim abrazando a su hija: Estamos orgullosos de ti brenda, independiente de los errores que puedas cometer, siempre te queremos por lo que eres, sabes eso verdad.

Brenda sonriendo sinceramente a su padre: Lo se papa, ahora lo sé, y gracias por no odiarme por defender a dylan sobre ti..

Jim sonriendo a brenda: Hey no te culpes por nada princesa, cuando las personas se enamoran a veces es difícil ver la realidad que nos rodea

Brenda suspirando profundamente: Dímelo a mi papa, que tuve que aprenderlo de la peor manera….bueno que tal sino sentamos para que yo pueda explicarle como me siento actualmente

Los cuatros se entraron, y tanto jim, Cindy como brandon esperaron pacientemente para que brenda pudiera hablar acerca de lo ocurrido con dylan y kelly

Brenda seriamente: Yo no voy hacerme totalmente la victima de lo que pasó con dylan y conmigo, pero sinceramente creo que si esta relación no estaba funcionando ,por lo menos desearía que hubiese sido de otra forma a la que actualmente

Y nuevamente sus padres y su hermano gemelo, se mantuvieron en silencio ,lo cual ella agradeció para así mas tranquilamente continuar con su discurso.

Brenda seriamente: En parís ,yo conocí a un chico tony, al principio me impresiono, me llamo la atención, quizás por mi añoranza por dylan, por experimentar o por algo más, hasta ahora no sé porque, salimos 3 veces, escuchen bien 3 veces y el me beso, supongo que también fui infiel a dylan , pero saben cuál es la diferencia en todo esto

Brandon mirando seriamente a brenda: Sister no tienes que continuar , nosotros te entendemos

Brenda sacudiendo la cabeza: No brandon ,debo hacerlo ,porque precisamente ustedes son los que me conocen más que nadie, volviendo a mi explicación la diferencia seria, que yo inmediatamente llame a dylan explicándole todo sin dejar detalle alguno, sintiéndome totalmente culpable por supuestamente haber traicionado su confianza, cuando ya él estaba más que feliz de la vida con Kelly.

Tantos sus padres como su hermano vieron como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin poder ella detenerla, trataba de calmarse porque sin que ellos supieran, sería la última vez que brenda walsh abriera su corazón totalmente a cualquier persona, porque gracias a dylan y Kelly, brenda walsh es oficialmente declarada muerta en vida.

Brenda limpiándose las lágrimas: Cuando llegue aquí, si dylan dejo de amarme, si ya no sentía nada por mí, por lo menos debió ser totalmente honesto conmigo, y aclarar todo entre nosotros, en vez de eso decidió jugar a don juan conmigo, llenándome de promesas de amor, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía cumplir ninguna de ellas.

Cindy suspirando profundamente: Quizás sea por miedo, quiero creer que fue por eso..

Brenda sonriendo tristemente a su madre: Mama tu sabes que no es así, pero suponiendo que fue por miedo a lastimarme, que lo consiguió de todas formas, tu a brandon y a mí nos enseñaste que el tener miedo a algo, no te haces menos que nadie, él y kelly se vieron entre sí en el verano y después de mi regreso, se han visto casi más de un año, y fui que yo los descubrí, no porque ellos me dijeron, fui yo la que los descubrí en plena acción, lo que me hace sentir la más idiota del mundo ,si acaso eso es posible.

Brandon mirando a su hermana: Brenda tú no tienes la culpa de haber creído en ellos, tú le diste todo a los dos, fueron ellos lo que te fallaron a ti.

Brenda suspirando profundamente: Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme así brandon, cuando los vi a los dos en la cama, dios sentí que el mundo se detenía, todo por lo que luche, por lo que ame, lo que defendí, a uñas y diente, sé que soy dramática, alocada, pero a ciencia cierta esto es más allá de mi bran, yo por dylan deje de un lado quien era realmente, me enfrente a mi padre por él, quien en su sano juicio es capaz de poner a un desconocido ante su propia familia…y kelly por dios hice lo imposible para hacerme amiga por ella, hice hasta el ridículo para llamar su atención y miren lo que conseguí con esto, que ella me puñaleara por la espalda..

Tanto sus padres como su hermano brandon estaban realmente impactados del sufrimiento de brenda, la forma en que ella hablaba, su mirada totalmente perdida, era claro indicio para ellos que las cosas nunca volverían a ser la misma. Por dentro tanto jim como brando querían matar a dylan con sus propias manos.

Cindy seriamente: Y ahora que brenda?..Cariño que piensas hacer

Brenda suspiro profundamente la pregunta más temida finalmente se hizo, y fue precisamente su madre la que la hizo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer , mañana le guste o no tenía que ir a la preparatoria , y lamentablemente se vería las caras con esos dos, por una parte sabía que brandon estaría con ella, pero él no puede protegerla todo el tiempo, no es justo ni para él ni para sus padres cargar con esa angustia, cuando ella se lo busco directa o indirectamente.

Brenda suspirando profundamente: La verdad no tengo ni idea de que hacer mama, pero mañana me tengo que enfrentar a ellos, quiera o no tengo clases con esos dos, solo espero que ellos tengan la decencia de no acercarme a mí, eso fue lo que yo les pedí a ambos que se olvidaran totalmente de mí, aunque algo me dice que ellos no me harán las cosas fáciles..

Brandon firmemente: Bueno tendrán que hacerlo, porque tanto Steve, Andrea y yo no permitiremos que se acerquen a ti bren, al menos hasta que esté más tranquila, pero al menos conformarte con tener 3 guardias de seguridad a tu alrededor..

Y por primera vez en lo que pareció años brenda walsh sonrió con una sonrisa totalmente sincera, ella siempre fue independiente, hacia las cosas como ella quería, sin ayuda de nadie, especialmente de su hermano, pero se mentiría asimisma sino estaba más que feliz de que brandon la cuide en estos momentos, quizás por la fragilidad que la traición de dylan la dejo, pero eso no le importaba más sabiendo que Steve y Andrea que se hicieron buenas amigas en el transcurso de este año, estará más tranquila y feliz,. Tal vez la traición de dylan le está dando a entender que quizás no sea malo depender de otras personas, que es el momento de abrirse a otras cosas, que con el tiempo la puedan curar con el tiempo, aunque con respecto al corazón ,brenda walsh está más que determinada en no abrir su corazón a nadie nunca más.

Brenda abrazando a brandon: Gracias brandon, sé que siempre pase lo que pase contare contigo.

Brandon sonriendo a su hermana: Claro sis, me tienes a mí para lo que sea, y si dylan mckay trata de acercarse a ti de cualquier manera, se encontrara con un lado mío nada lindo de ver…

Pero su hermana no dijo nada, al quitarle el cabello de su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente dormida en sus brazos..

Cindy sonriendo sinceramente: Pobrecita realmente debe estar agotada, hoy sin duda alguna fue el día más largo de su vida..

Jim en acuerdo con Cindy: Así es, lo que paso con dylan y kelly debió dejarla totalmente emocionalmente agotada, pero lo peor se verá a partir de mañana ,cuando ella vuelva a la escuela, brandon prométenos que no la dejara sola cuando esos traidores traten de acercarse a ella, porque pienso igual que brenda, ninguno de los dos dejaran las cosas así como así

Brandon tomando a brenda en sus brazos: No hay nada que prometer jim, se lo dije a brenda, y lo repito a ustedes, no dejare que dylan o kelly se le acerquen a mi hermana , es más estoy seguro que donna y David querrán hablar con ella, pero ni ellos vuelven a lastimar a mi hermana, sobre mi cadáver esos traidores dañaran nuevamente a mi hermana.

Diciendo esto, se llevó a su hermana a su habitación ,esperando que el día de mañana sea mejor para brenda, aunque interiormente no se hace muchas ilusiones al respecto, algo le dice que dylan a pesar de estar con kelly no dejara tranquila a su hermana, pero el ,sus padres y sus verdaderos amigos no dejaran que eso pase, protegerá a brenda de quien sea ,así tenga que enfrentarse al que alguna vez considero como un hermano dylan mckay


End file.
